magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
360 Gamer Issue 1
This issue which cost £2.99 was cover dated December 2005. Contents 360 Gamer Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg 360 Gamer Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg 360 Gamer Issue 1 Contents 3.jpg Regulars Contents - 3 pages (4-6) Editorial - 1 page (8) 360 Gamer Online Disc - 2 pages (10-11) Competition: Win an Xbox 360 - 2 pages (62-63) Features The Definitive Guide to: Xbox 360 - 2 pages (12-13) Beer and Loathing in Amsterdam - 6 pages (14-19) :Xtra Xtra! Read all about it! Our roving reporter Tim 'never dull but sometimes unconscious' Clare selflessly flew out to X05 for 48 hours of booze, nubile PR girls and wall-to-wall hardcore gaming on the most powerful console in the world... What was said... - 1 page (24) :Back when the 360 was announced in May, the media went overboard with their coverage. Here's a flavour... Under the Hood - 4 pages (26-29) :Much has been made of the technical excellence of the Xbox 360 - but just what exactly lies inside? Jon Foster takes a peek. Personalising Your 360 - 2 pages (32-33) :Say adios to faceless metal gadgets. The Xbox 360 is the console you can style to your own personal needs… The Good Stuff: Your Extra Peripherals - 2 pages (34-35) Exploring the Xbox Live - 10 pages (38-43,46-49) *Xbox Live - 2 pages (38-39) *Games - 2 pages (40-41) *How to Get Online - ¾ pages (42) *Female of the (online) Species: Frag Dolls - 1¼ pages (42-43) *Join a Clan! - 2 pages (46-47) *The Joy of X - 1 page (48) *Xbox Live Etiquette - 1 page (49) Around the World in 360 Games - 2 pages (52-53) :Jon Foster finds out when the 360 will be launching worldwide, and digs out some of the developers to watch whilst he's got his passport out. 360 Gaming: The Future - 2 pages (54-55) :Could the technological power of the Xbox 360 usher in a golden age for videogames? Tristan Donovan finds out how the power of the 360 could be changing the face of gaming over the next few years. Exclusive Gaming Superstars - 6 pages (64-69) :Jon Foster looks at the factor that potentially makes or breaks every console... War!: What is it Good For? - 6 pages (72-77) :Considering the 360's advances in gaming tech and the current political climate, Jon Foster ponders whether realism in war videogames has gone too far... Development Room: Pandemic Studios - 4 pages (78-81) :In seven years, Pandemic Studios has built an enviable reputation by producing solid franchise titles like Star Wars: Battlefront, as well as launching original brands, including Destroy All Humans! and Mercenaries. Stu Taylor visited the Los Angeles outfit to discuss its future plans and playtest Full Spectrum Warrior: Ten Hammers... Interview: Peter Moore (Microsoft) - 2 pages (86-87) Doom - Callum Waddell - 4 pages (90-93) :Bringing Id Software's terrifying videogame experience to the big screen. Previews Alive and Kicking: Dead or Alive 4 - 4 pages (20-23) :What do you get when you cross fisticuffs, fanservice, and the gargantuan processing power of the Xbox 360? Tim Clare straps on a bikini and prepares to do battle... Launch Window Games - 6 pages *'Project Gotham Racing 3', Need for Speed: Most Wanted, Ridge Racer 6, Perfect Dark Zero & Gun - (30-31) *'Peter Jackson's King Kong: The Official Game of the Movie', NBA 2K6, NHL 2K6, Full Auto, Call of Duty 2, Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter - (36-37) *'Dead or Alive 4', FIFA 06, Saints Row, Frame City Killer, Amped 3, Kameo: Elements of Power - (50-51) Future Games for 360 - 6 pages *'Resident Evil 5', Sonic the Hedgehog, Top Spin 2, Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06, LMA Manager 2007, Dead Rising, TimeShift, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - (56-57) *'Quake 4', Test Drive Unlimited, Rumble Roses XX, The Darkness, Gears of War, Condemned: Criminal Origins - (58-59) *'Final Fantasy XI', The Outfit, Every Party, Too Human, Crackdown, Ninety-Nine Nights - (60-61) Heart of Darkness - 4 pages (82-85) :Perfect Dark Zero is the game you didn't realise you've been waiting your whole life for. Secret agent Tim Clare infiltrates Rare HQ to get the skinny on this most perfect of titles. Start Your Engines...: Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 2 pages (88-89) Reviews Due to the absence of any finished 360 games, all game reviews are for the original Xbox. Ultimate Spider-Man :The stunning visuals make Ultimate Spider-Man feel minty fresh. The gameplay is familiar but by splashing gallons of comic book ink across the screen and giving players the chance to let loose as the bad guy once in a white, there's plenty to enjoy. With a perfectly realised Marvel world to adventure through, epic boss fights and a breathless pace. Ultimate Spider-Man is a classy superhero yarn. Just be aware that it doesn't last nearly as long as you'd like it to. Capcom Classic Collection :The Capcom Collection not only represents great value, but stands as a timely reminder that in the clamour to embrace the next generation, we shouldn't forget how uncompromisingly tough, playable and rewarding many of Capcom's back catalogue remains to this very day. Taito Legends :Sure, there are a few games on here that you'll happily live without, and a couple that require some generously rose-tinted eyewear to appreciate. But there's a phenomenal amount of good stuff here, and at £20, it's one of the gaming bargains of the year. Burnout: Revenge :Despite being another solid entry in a fun series. Burnout: Revenge doesn't really add much new to the franchise. It's certainly enjoyable to crash through traffic for an hour or two but if you've played previous entries in the Burnout series, you'll likely be left with an odd feeling of deja vu. Definitely worth picking up for Burnout virgins though. Without Warning :It's not broken, but Without Warning lacks any fire in its belly to make it shine. It just manages to distinguish itself with its multiple characters, but it struggles to distinguish itself when there are so many better games out there. It's a B-movie for a single night's entertainment. X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse :Although it's more like X-Men Legends 1.5: Rise of a Similar Game, the new characters and opportunity to make varied teams of good and bad guys is a clear incentive to play. For X-Men fans, or even casual mutant lovers, it's enjoyable enough though. Conflict: Global Storm :A strong balance of tactical game play and balls-out action, this is the best Conflict ''title to date. A great entry point for those who have yet to sample the company of Pivotal's Special Forces unit. But it may be too familiar to those who have taken command previously. '''Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes' :Understandably similar to The Crusaders given the one year development cycle, Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes maintains the same addictive gameplay while providing just enough extras by way of improved online features and stunning new campaigns. Spartan: Total Warrior :It could have been a mindless button basher, but thankfully you only need to resort to mashing if you lose sight of Spartan in the sea of enemies. Historically it's wildly off the mark, but gameplay wise it's an action-packed mythological gladiator that makes Russell Crowe look wimpy. Darkwatch :Although it looks more like a PS2 title, this is a worthwhile purchase for FPS fans looking for something a little different to tide them over until Perfect Dark Zero arrives. Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood :The quality of the multiplayer options, visuals and audio have also been given an upgrade - and since the first Brothers title was pretty sharp-suited, that makes Earned in Blood one of the best titles currently available on Xbox. The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge :Whilst it visually looks the skeleton's bony knees by doing a stonking job of realising Tim Burton's vision of Halloween Town, the gaming experience is mediocre at best. To be fair, it's aimed at a younger audience who are probably far less fussy when it comes to something that is challenging or original. Call of Cthulhu: Dark Corners of the Earth :Well worth the wait, we found ourselves immersed within Dark Corners' nightmarish world for hours at a time, steadily losing our grip on our sanity much as Jack Walters, the game's avatar. Whilst it does not make the most of the hardware as far as visuals go, this still comes highly recommended. Cheats & Guides Intro - 2 pages (107-108) Page 109 *'Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks' - Fatalities *'Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six 3: Black Arrow' - Cheats *'MX vs. ATV Unleashed' - Cheats Page 110 *'Forza Motorsport' - Cheat *'Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike' - Cheats *'LEGO Star Wars' - Cheats Page 111 *'Fight Night Round 2' - Cheat *'Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas' - Cheats News Network The X Factor - Pages 112-113 :360 launch details confirmed. Countdown begins. Halo 3 on Track - Page 112 The Origen of the Species - Page 114 :Microsoft's viral campaign reported. To Be This Good Takes Ages - Page 115 :Sega takes things to the next-gen level. Dark Times Ahead - Page 115 :New Perfect Dark Zero details revealed. Fantasy Island - Page 115 :New Final Fantasy XI details... Tokyo Game Show '05 Report - Pages 116-117 :Featuring Chromehounds, Kameo: Elements of Power, Ridge Racer 6, Enchanted Arms, Ninety-Nine Nights, Dead Rising, Project Gotham Racing 3 Halo Hits Hollywood - Page 118 Price Cuts already on Microsoft's Agenda? - Page 118 43rd JAMMA Amusement Show Report - Pages 118-119 In Development: Ahmed Boukhelifa - Test Drive Unlimited - Page 119 Adverts The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion - 2 pages (2-3) Taito Legends - 1 page (7) Starship Troopers - 1 page (9) Kingdom Under Fire: Heroes - 1 page (25) Marc Ecko's Getting Up: Contents Under Pressure - 2 pages (44-45) Fahrenheit - 2 pages (70-71) The Matrix: Path of Neo - 1 page (132) Other Credits Editorial Director :Darren Herridge Group Art Editor :Claire Trent Contributors :Gareth Adams, Russell Barnes, Rob Burman, Tim Clare, Tristan Donovan, Jon Foster, Clifford Green, Mario Greppi, Duncan Jeffries, Matt Kamen, David Martin, Tom Sargent, Remi Suzan, Callum Waddell, Alex Warren Other Issues Category:Contains Xbox Reviews